


Firecracker love confessions

by Lerya



Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ace, First Time, First Time writing Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, top Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: Ace was normally so outspoken and loud, always knowing what to say.Except when, or after, he confessed.Luckily, words aren't always needed when conveying a message.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970032
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: One Piece Bingo 2020/2021





	Firecracker love confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Very Happy New Year!  
> Here is my last entry for the OP fleet bingo!
> 
> Also, my first time writing smut, so let me know what you think.

Even with his back slamming into the door, Ace didn’t break the kiss. After waiting for so long, and both of them – according to Izo and Thatch – being too oblivious to what the other felt for them. The same, it was the same – both of them were infatuated with the other.

And they would have spent ages in that position if Ace hadn’t gathered up his courage and approached Marco. Wanting to speak to the blond commander privately. It was only in the other man’s room that he confessed, looking straight down afraid of getting rejected.

Instead of the rejection he had expected, Marco had taken a hold of his chin, made him look up and kissed him.

A kiss that within moments turned more heated, lips playing a dance they must have known before, even if neither had kissed the person they were kissing now. With how comfortable that dance was becoming, both their tongues started their dance too – slowly, hesitantly – at first, but gaining more momentum as they found a rhythm.

Ace’s back finding the door was a by-product of that, with both of them preoccupied with this finally happening, finally feeling the other in such an intimate way and with such an intensity that they forget there were boundaries to the room they were in.

Groaning, Ace concentrated on the kiss, even as he got pressed into the door, with Marco’s large hands making their way down his chest, his ribs and settles on his hips.

Not expecting what happened next, Ace let out a small yelp as Marco settles his hands on his butt and hitched him up, setting him over his own lips – connecting them at their core, making both of them feel just how interested the other was in what they were doing, and in the person, they were kissing.

A breathless chuckle left the blond, making Ace break to kiss to look at him.

Panting, he asked, “what?”

Marco shook his head, “I dreamt of this too often then I want to admit, but to have you here, so close to me. It does things to me -yoi.”

Ace grinned, “I can feel that.”

Just to accentuate his point, he squeezed his legs around the other’s waist, bringing them even closer together, their hard lengths pressing together, even through the clothes they were still wearing, pulling a moan out of both of them.

One of Marco’s hands stayed below his hips, keeping him up, while the other buried itself into his hair. The blond’s face pressing into the juncture of his shoulder and neck – soft kisses being pressed there, much to Ace’s delight.

Another moan came out of him, them being so close together, as well as the touches he was receiving only heightening his sensations, his pleasure, and the conviction he wanted to have this – whatever this was – with Marco on a regular basis.

“Marco… Marco, wait…”

A hum came out of the other’s lips, but he stopped his ministrations and looked up again – locking their eyes.

“What is it -yoi?”

Ace looked away for a bit, “what is this… Is this a one off, or is this more...?”

The older man frowned, before setting the Fire Logia down on his feet, making Ace look down even more, disappointed that he had ruined the moment, and his chance at this – whatever it was – between Marco and him.

“What do you want it to be -yoi?”

Ace bit his lip, he didn’t know what he wanted this to be, he didn’t exactly have all that much experience in the whole relationship department, or even in sex, but he did know that he was attracted to Marco, on a level he hadn’t ever felt before.

“I don’t know… I…”

Swallowing thickly and putting some distance between himself and the other man by taking a step back, he added, “I do know that I am totally attracted to you and would love to see where this goes. But I don’t want anything casual – not when I want to feel close to you, and my Fire acts up whenever you are near.”

Marco hummed again, taking a step closer and closing his arms around Ace, even though he kept them loose enough that Ace could get out should he want to.

“I feel attracted to you too -yoi. Ever since you came onto the ship, and displayed you Fire Powers, my Phoenix almost went mad. If I knew you’d let me, I would have kissed you on of the first nights you were on the ship -yoi.”

Ace chuckled, “yeah, that wouldn’t have gone well, I was quite the hothead then.”

Marco snorted, “you’re always a hothead -yoi. But that doesn’t matter, I had a whole other slew of problems at first, and they only seemed to get added to after I resolved one issue. But tonight, with you just standing there telling me you felt the same and wanted to give this a go – I just reacted, and I might have been a bit too hasty on that -yoi.”

Ace shook his head, “I enjoyed it, very much. But I wanted to set some boundaries first, I don’t know what I’d do if you just saw this as a quick thing, never to be spoken off again in the morning.”

Marco shook his head, taking a hold of Ace’s face and tilting it up, “I could never see this as a one off, not with you -yoi.”

Smiling, Ace tilted his head further up, accepting the kiss that Marco gave him. One that started slow, with both of them trying to convey what they wanted out of this and how they felt about the other.

Soon however, their lips got locked into a much furious dance, their tongues beginning to take part too, exploring the other’s mouth.

Within moments Ace was back with his back against the door, hitched up to rest on Marco’s hips, their pelvises grinding to a rhythm only they could hear, but one that was bringing both of them into the higher spaces of extasy.

Breaking the kiss again, Marco rested his forehead against Ace’s, “what do you want -yoi. Because once we go further, I don’t think I’d want to stop. I don’t want to stop in general, but with the sounds you’re making and my Phoenix trilling in happiness at this finally happening, I just want this -yoi.”

Ace shook his head, his eyes lidded at the pleasure that they were both feeling.

“I don’t want to stop, don’t stop, please Marco.”

The blond nodded, before delving back in with a kiss, turning, and walking blindly towards the bed, breaking the kiss again to deposit his soon-to-be lover onto the bed. Bending down to take off the other’s boots before he took off his own shoes.

Settling into the bed, and continuing the kiss where they left of, taking off their clothes as they mapped out the other’s body, finding the sweet spots, the old marks, the scars left over from before. It didn’t take long before both of them were naked, still pressed close together and interlocked in a heated embrace.

Breaking the kiss once again, Marco couldn’t help but smile down on Ace as the younger man laid there in his bed, a heated, glazed look in his eyes, cheeks red from the heath they both let off by their kissing, panting from the kisses they exchanged.

Sitting up, he reached into the bedside cabinet coming out with a bottle of lube, and a pack of condoms.

“I don’t really know if we need these -yoi?”

Ace blushed, but shook his head, “I… I never did it before… and I am quite sure my Devil Fruit would burn out any disease I would catch, and I know you don’t get sick in any way, with your Devil Fruit.”

Marco nodded, before tossing the condoms back into the drawer and closing it, turning to kiss Ace as he laid back down.

“I’ll go slow then, if this is your first time -yoi.”

Ace’s blush returned full force, “I did do other stuff, and well… did it to myself, just never with anyone else. Just didn’t feel right.”

Grinning Marco pressed another kiss to Ace’s lips, “I really don’t mind -yoi. Just means a lot to me, to be honest -yoi.”

Ace didn’t say anything but pulled Marco on top of him to stop the blond from talking anymore embarrassing talk, trying to distract him with kisses once again. It worked, but Marco still smiled and let his hands find a way down the other’s body, caressing all the spots he found made Ace moan so very deliciously.

Coming to the man’s buttocks, he made sure to caress them, he wanted this, by the sea did he want this, but that didn’t mean they had to jump right into it, these moments could be cherished too, something he was trying to do.

Feeling Ace buck up a few more times, trying to find friction that hadn’t been given yet, Marco put a generous amount of lube in his hand, letting his flames roar just a little, to warm it up. Ace might be a Fire Logia; cold lube was a turn off for a lot of people.

Finding his way between the globes of Ace’s buttocks, Marco started circling over and around the pucker hidden there, lightly pressing to feel it giving away – he could feel ace tensing the first few times this happened, which only served to make him stretch this out.

When he felt the muscle giving away, he pressed a finger inside, moaning at the heat he could feel coming off the man already running hotter than most. Moving his finger around, he made sure to slowly insert it, moving it in all directions as to let the muscles around get used to the intrusion.

Looking up at Ace’s face, he could see his Firecracker panting, an arm over his eyes, as he shivered from the impulses, he got from what they were doing.

Pressing a kiss to the freckled shoulder, he moved his finger in a wider arch, almost circular motion, to open it up. Only when he felt it right and could see from the way Ace was moving that the other man was still relaxed did he add another finger. This one helping him to make scissor motions, preparing his lover for what would come next.

With one of the strokes of his fingers, he could feel Ace jolt, a drawn out moan coming from the freckled man, making Marco smirk – knowing he had found the other’s prostate. With each touch to the gland, and every jolt Ace made, he could feel the muscles around relaxing even further – driven by the pleasure Ace was feeling.

Adding a third finger, he made sure to stretch them out, just to be sure the other man could take his length when they finally did get to the actual intercourse part.

Hearing Ace moan, he deemed it so, extracting his fingers, even if the sound of displeasure Ace let out made him grin and chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Firecracker -yoi.”

Ace looked up at the endearment, a wonderful blush still on his cheeks, as he huffed and made a grabby hand motion towards him – making Marco comply and move up the other’s body, settling close with the other’s legs once again hooked around his hips.

“You ready for this -yoi?”

Ace just nodded, licking his lips before biting his lip and he looked down where their members were touching, “I just don’t know…”

Pressing a kiss to Ace’s lips, Marco shushed him, “I’ll go slow -yoi. Just tell me if it hurts or if you don’t like anything and I’ll stop and adjust -yoi.”

Ave nodded again, looking away as Marco tilted his hips and took a hold of his own member, lining it up and pushing down gently, the look on Ace’s face became a bit tense, until he could feel the muscles giving away – seeing the change in the other’s face too.

Ace’s mouth hung open, his eyes were glazed over once again, and his hands – which had been laying still next to him – had come up to grab his shoulder and hair, the almost too tight grip they had telling Marco that this was as enjoyable for his lover as it was for him.

Pressing until he was enclosed in the other’s heat, Marco let out a deep breath, followed by a moan, pressing kisses to Ace’s face, neck, and shoulders as he waited for his partner to adjust to the intrusion.

When he felt Ace begin to trust against him, and moan even loader, he began moving, slowly at first, but faster as he noticed his Firecracker thrusting right back, the hands still in his hair on his shoulder still griping tightly but starting to knead as he no doubly enjoyed himself.

Knowing that with a virgin, and his own less than stellar sex life these past months, a long coupling wasn’t meant to be, not right now at least. Felling Ace’s moaning picking up again, and his hands grasping at him, the little sounds escaping the dark-haired man letting him know he was close too.

Rearranging their bodies, Marco sneaked a hand in between them to help Ace reach his climax, his pace quickening, as he could feel his own release approaching.

Feeling Ace come, a gasp with his name on his lips made him speed up so he could join his lover in their climax, pressing close to ride it out before he slumped down on a strong shoulder, a hand running through his hair.

Looking up, he saw the soft look in Ace’s eyes, as well as the smile on the other’s lips, making him smile back in turn.

“This what you wanted -yoi?”

Ace nodded, “everything and more.”

Groaning, Marco pulled himself out, standing and getting a wet towel from his bathroom to clean them up – making sure that Ace was cleaned, as the man’s eyes betrayed that he wouldn’t be able to stay awake for much longer.

“Go to sleep, Ace -yoi. I’ll be here in the morning; we’ll have a talk about what this makes us now -yoi.”

Yawing, before nodding, Ace closed his eyes, the soft snoring that followed letting Marco know that the other was well and truly asleep. Smiling softly, he cleaned himself up before laying down and pulling the sheets over both of them, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s cheek as he too gave into sleep.


End file.
